Lecturas peligrosas
by okashira janet
Summary: 24 de Diciembre y a Harry se le ocurre leer fanfics navideños acerca de sus amigos… una lectura grupal nunca había sido tan peligrosa. Ganador Sorteo Fanfic Navideño.


**Lecturas peligrosas**

 **Por Okashira Janet (Black Canuto)**

Este fanfic es el premio para el ganador de "Sorteo fanfic navideño" felicidades a **Gabriela Lozano.**

Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling, así mismo los fanfics mencionados son reales y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no es la finalidad de éste escrito ofender a nadie si no divertirnos juntos. Sin más iniciamos.

 _24 de Diciembre y a Harry se le ocurre leer fanfics navideños acerca de sus amigos… una lectura grupal nunca había sido tan peligrosa. Ganador Sorteo Fanfic Navideño._

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Harry no era, precisamente, la clase de chico que esperara con ansias la Navidad, cuanto más porque los primeros diez años de su vida se le había ido la celebración en hacerse un ovillo en el hueco debajo de las escaleras fingiendo que no existía mientras Dudley abría sus regalos (cada año un regalo más). Por eso festejar con todos en Grimmauld Place era como un regalo que aún no quería creer del todo. De cualquier manera las cosas estaban un poco revueltas y aquella, además de celebración navideña, también sería reunión encubierta de la Orden —que había que organizar el tiempo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del 24 de Diciembre y todos estaban dormidos (como cabría de esperarse de cualquier persona sensata), pero Harry se había despertado con un dolor punzante en la cicatriz y ya no había podido dormir de nuevo, además Ron roncaba como oso en la cama de al lado haciendo más difícil su empeño en volver con Morfeo.

—Ok. —Viendo que no llegaría a ningún lado se estiró y alcanzó el mejor invento que los Muggles habían hecho en toda su existencia, sí, una lap top. Hermione le había insistido para que la comprara e incluso le había enseñado a robarse la red del vecino para conectarse a internet, aquello tratándose de Hermione había sido sorprendente, pero ella había dicho que en esos tiempos todos se robaban la red, que no era un robo en realidad y que de todas maneras los técnicos del servicio nunca podrían encontrar Grimmauld Place para instalarle el servicio. Harry no había podido replicar nada ante esa lógica.

—Veamos. —Abrió el buscador que en esa ocasión llevaba la imagen de Santa y después de dudar un poco recordó algo que le había dicho Luna en Hogwarts "¿sabías que hay gente que escribe de ti en internet?, hacen algo que se llama fanfics, son muy divertidos", según Luna varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts eran escritores encubiertos y prácticamente media escuela era asidua a los fanfics.

—Entonces…—Haciendo mucho ruido con las teclas escribió "fanfics Harry Potter Navidad", el buscador le arrojo 109,000 resultados, un poco preocupante a ser sincero que sus compañeros se tiraran tanto tiempo inventando acerca de su vida en lugar de poner más atención a las clases. De cualquier manera entró al primer resultado, curiosamente narraba la historia de la Orden festejando Navidad en Grimmauld Place, pero lo dejo de leer sin interés cuando mencionaron que OjoLoco se había puesto el suéter que le había tejido la señora Molly, para empezar Moody nunca se prestaría a eso y la señora Molly solo le regalaba suéteres a los adolescentes (y ni siquiera sus hijos se prestaban demasiado a usarlos).

Abrió el segundo fanfic pero lo cerró enseguida, indignado, porque Draco era el profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, ¡Draco!, que había chillado como nena cuando lo habían convertido en hurón, por otro lado, ¿sus compañeros también hacían fanfics de Draco?, le mosqueo que su archirrival fuera tan famoso como para que también perdieran el tiempo escribiendo acerca de él.

El tercer fanfic prometía desde el inicio, Harry se río entre dientes cuando notó que era una historia entre Ron y Hermione, aunque la manera en la que se habían vuelto novios no era explicada (casi como generación espontánea) siguió leyendo de buena gana, el fanfic era bastante realista detallando como peleaban sus amigos, además mencionaba, sin grandes aspavientos, que habían ganado la guerra ¡ojala fuera verdad!, Harry siguió leyendo entretenido cuando, de un momento a otro y sin ninguna clase de aviso previo Ron se le lanzó encima a Hermione y le desabrocho el sujetador.

—¿Qué? —La exclamación de indignación se le escapó sin poder detenerla, Hermione se le estaba restregando encima a Ron y Ron bueno… estaba firme en su puesto. Sin poder evitarlo Harry sintió que las orejas se le enrojecían, Ron ya le estaba sobando los pechos a Hermione y ni siquiera sabía si seguían en el patio o no (porque al inicio estaban en el patio) y entre leer a Ron chupando donde no debía y Hermione poniéndose húmeda…

—¿Qué estás leyendo a las cinco de la mañana? —La voz de Ron fue como si Mc Gonagall lo hubiera descubierto in fraganti.

—¡Nada! —Chilló de manera poco masculina, pero antes de que pudiera intentar salir de aquella página del infierno Ron ya había leído una línea.

— _Ron se volvió a apoderar de su boca y metió la mano por dentro del ajustado pantalón, —_ las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron como la grana—, ¡qué diablos!, ¡¿qué es eso?!

—¡Nada! —Harry se defendió inútilmente.

—¡Como que nada!, —Ron estaba hiperventilando, bonito momento para que sacara al hombre tímido que llevaba dentro—, le-le-le, ¡le estoy acariciando un cachete del culo a Hermione!

—¡Ron! —Harry se escandalizó.

—¡Ahí lo dice! —Ron dio un paso atrás superado por completo.

—Solo es un fanfic navideño. —Harry intentó explicarse.

—¡¿Dónde está la Navidad ahí?!

—No lo sé. —Por fin Harry tuvo la suficiente lucidez para darle click a la flecha de retroceso y regresó al buscador principal.

—¿Quién escribe eso? —Ron dio pasos acelerados por la habitación—. ¡Voy a demandarlo!

—Según Luna son nuestros compañeros de la escuela. —Harry intentó no ver a su amigo a la cara, aun sentía el rubor de recordarlo en tan explícito encuentro—. Pero creo que también debe ser alguien cercano a nosotros, porque sabe cosas de la Orden.

—¿Qué? —Ron abrió los ojos con espanto—. ¿Hay cosas de la Orden que cualquiera puede leer?

—Creo… —Harry miró de nuevo las más de cien mil opciones—. Pero no veo a Voldemort leyendo esto.

—Sí. —Ron se hizo un espacio en la cama tras de Harry—. Desprecia a los muggles después de todo. —Hubo silencio—. Tal vez… —Ron se atragantó—. Deberíamos leer otro, ya sabes, solo para estar seguros que no haya información muy importante por ahí.

—Ah, sí. —Harry dio click en la siguiente opción, la historia empezaba con él teniendo el regalo navideño de Hermione listo y en su mano.

—Pues yo no veo que tengas ningún regalo. —Ron se burló.

—Sí lo tengo, —Harry se encogió de hombros—, debajo de la cama con… —Para su sorpresa el relato continuaba con él viendo de manera muy apetecible los labios rosas de su amiga.

—¡Ey! —Ron se indignó.

—¡Te juro que no es así! —Harry dio click a la flecha de retroceso—. Escojamos otro. —Entraron a un fanfic del que, en primera instancia, no entendían nada, pero luego quedo claro que se trataba de Draco con alguna amiguita que no conocían, ¡una amiguita de catorce años!

—¡Ese abusador! —Ron y Harry chillaron al mismo tiempo, Draco se lamentaba de su aburrida vida sexual (como si tuviera vida sexual esa alimaña), luego Pansy se le insinuaba y él la rechazaba hastiado.

—Como si fuera a hacerlo, —Ron alzó las cejas petulante—, es la única que le hace caso. —Luego Blaise expulsaba a Draco de su cuarto porque estaba teniendo sexo con alguien más (sí que eran sexuales esos de Slytherin, seguro que el escritor de ese fanfic era de las serpientes y se quería dar aires de importancia). Más adelante Draco llegaba a la biblioteca y molestaba a Hermione, le hacía un comentario bastante ácido acerca de que su idea de ser feliz era leer _Hongos infecciosos, tratado completo._ Muy a su pesar Ron y Harry se sonrieron, pero dejaron el escrito porque Hermione se había puesto a llorar y lo cierto es que su amiga jamás lloraba por pullas que pudiera darle alguien tan repugnante como Draco.

—Mira, ese se ve bien. —Ron señaló el fanfic siguiente y los dos leyeron, apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Ron soltó una risita tonta—. Sí es cierto, no sabes bailar.

—Cállate, —Harry enrojeció—, tu tampoco.

—Ah, —Ron sacudió la cabeza—, es golpe bajo recordarte que no sacaste a bailar a tiempo a Cho y te la ganó Cedric.

—Me está fastidiando este fanfic. —Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero Ron siguió leyendo con alegría, pronto Harry pudo devolvérsela—. ¡Ja!, iré al baile con Hermione y tú iras con un elfo doméstico.

—Para tu información Hermione fue con Krum. —Ron se cruzó de brazos recordando el fatídico baile de su cuarto año—. Pienso que si van juntos al baile la gente va a pensar que están saliendo.

—¡Oh Ron por favor!

—No, —Ron señaló la pantalla—, ahí dice que pienso eso.

—Oh, —Harry se encogió de hombros—, pero vamos como amigos, soy muy específico en decirlo.

—Menos mal. —Cuatro capítulos después y ante la palabra "Fin" Ron y Harry tenían sentimientos encontrados.

—Bueno, —Harry se aflojó el cuello de la playera como si le costara respirar—, parece que al final sí que quería salir con ella.

—La besaste. —Ron gruñó.

—Fue un besito en los labios, como amigos.

—¡Los amigos no se besan!

—Tú estabas con Lavander, —Harry volvió al buscador—, no te quejes.

—¡Ahora ese!, —Ron señaló una opción—, dice que te casaste en Navidad. —Abrieron la opción y entraron a una página con fondo oscuro que no era la misma de los fanfics anteriores, la letra era blanca y a Harry le dolía la vista para leerla… y no solo la vista, luego de un par de párrafos se vio que aquello no era un fanfic ni nada, ¡era un relato de terror!

—Di-dice… —De la risa Ron casi no podía respirar—. Que-que tienes un novio.

—¡Cállate!

—Que esta borracho y vestido de Santa y… y… —Las lágrimas de risa se le derramaron por las mejillas—. ¡Eres novio de Draco!

—¡Cállate! —Harry estaba lívido de vergüenza contenida.

—¡Draco dice que él es el papá y tú la mamá! —Ron rodó por la cama—. A alguien le dan duro contra el muro.

—¡Pedazo de…! —Harry se lanzó encima de él, hubo empujones, patadas e intentos de ahorcamiento.

—Chicos, —la puerta se abrió justo cuando Harry practicaba en Ron alguna especie de llave de lucha libre—, ¿por qué están haciendo tanto escándalo?, son las ocho de la mañana. —Hermione solo pudo parpadear cuando, pese a la insufrible pose, Ron se sonrió de manera vengativa.

—Harry es novio de Draco.

—¡Te voy a matar!

Media hora después, explicados los hechos y calmados los ánimos Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados con la laptop enfrente, esta vez Hermione en el centro con la computadora sobre las piernas.

—Esa página es diferente. —Ron hizo notar, de hecho era bastante perturbadora por decirlo de alguna manera, decorada con serpientes y dedicada a los Slytherin y a Draco en particular.

—Oh. —Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry—. Creo que eres hijo de Tom Riddle. —Las quijadas de Harry se tensaron—. Y Tom es esposo de Lucius. —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. Me pregunto qué tan retorcido es quien escribió esto.

—Fuera ahora. —Ron se sujetó la cara con las manos, obediente Hermione siguió su búsqueda, escogió uno que parecía corto.

—Draco es nuestro amigo… ahora va a un baile…baila contigo Hermione…

—Ya lo note. —La muchacha abrió la boca afectada—. ¿Me dice Sangre Sucia y poco después yo ya estoy enamorada de él?

—Y a todo esto, —Harry soltó con fastidio—, ¿por qué Draco tiene amoríos con todos?

—¡Conmigo no! —Ron aclaró—. ¡Yo no bateo para ese lado!

—Espera un momento. —Malévola Hermione tecleó "Fanfic Ron Navidad", pero para su consternación solo aparecía en resultados con ella, ni una sola vez emparejado con un hombre.

—¡Ja!, —Ron se mofó—, no soy el tipo de Draco.

—Ya lo hemos notado. —Harry y Hermione gruñeron.

—Miren ese habla de Muérdago. —Ron sujetó una almohada contra su estómago—. Dale clik Herm. —Aunque casi al instante se arrepintió—. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Fred está muerto!

—Éste fanfic es curioso, —Hermione ladeó la cabeza sin hacer caso de los lloriqueos de Ron—, lo escribiste en primera persona Harry.

—¡Yo no escribí nada! —El chico de la profecía saltó.

—Fleur se ha casado con Bill. —Hermione siguió enunciando los pormenores.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados. —Ron apretó aún más la almohada—. Oh, miren, George inventó muérdago mágico.

—Y acaba de pararse encima de ti y de Bill. —Hermione comentó al descuido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vas a tener que besar a tu hermano. —Harry se mofó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ahora está encima de ti y de Ginny Harry. —A veces la voz sabionda de Hermione era desesperante—. Un beso en la mejilla, que lindo. —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. Aunque ahora Ginny se te ha lanzado encima.

—Oh… —Harry se puso tan colorado que competía con las esferas del pino navideño.

—¡Mi hermana no haría eso! —Ron defendió a su sangre con bríos, Harry estaba por ahí balbuceando disculpas como si tuviera que hacerlo y Hermione comentó que hablaría el asunto con George por si le servía la idea.

—¡Ahora ese!, —Ron que se había cansado de que Hermione se burlara solo de ellos señaló un fanfic que la relacionaba con Draco, seguro que sería tan humillante que se le quitarían las ganas de reírse—, ¡lo exijo!

—Ron, —Hermione suspiró—, son trece capítulos y está incompleto, abandonado desde hace cuatro años.

—¡No importa! —De cualquier manera no creía que pasaran del primer capítulo, solo por complacer a la audiencia Hermione le hizo caso, el primer capítulo era —sorprendentemente— apegado a sus personalidades, todos odiaban a Draco, Draco los odiaba a ellos y por un terrible descalabro que involucraba a Dumbledore el Slytherin tendría que ir a pasar las vacaciones navideñas a casa de Hermione en el segundo capítulo, para el tercer capítulo no podían aguantar la risa con Draco perdido en el mundo muggle y para el quinto capítulo la ironía y mala leche del rubio eran tan atrayentes que Ron se preguntó por qué nunca lo había dejado hablar más en Hogwarts. Octavo capítulo y se habían reído tanto de Draco trepando en el metro muggle que parecía un buen tipo y toda la cosa, onceavo capítulo, después de unas escenas levemente picantes, y Hermione se preguntaba con estupor si de verdad se estaba enamorando de él y cuando llegaron al capítulo trece tuvieron que dejar un review largo, extendido y suplicante para que la autora publicase a pesar de que les dolían los ojos por leer toda la mañana.

—Oigan. —Fred apareció seguido de George—. Son las dos de la tarde y no se han aparecido ni para desayunar.

—No es que nadie los haya extrañado. —George se echó de clavadito junto a Harry que tuvo que apretujarse contra Hermione.

—¿Qué hacen? —Fred se tiró a modo de gato enfadoso sobre las rodillas de Ron.

—Leemos fanfics navideños. —Hermione acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Había oído hablar de eso. —Fred saltó emocionado—. ¿Alguien escribe acerca de nosotros?

—Oh sí. —Harry rodó los ojos.

—¡Lean uno! —Los gemelos hablaron al tiempo.

—Aquí hay uno, —Hermione abrió la página—, parece que volvieron a inventar Muérdago mágico, pero ahora si no se besan los que están abajo no pueden moverse.

—¿Volvimos a inventar? —Los gemelos preguntaron a la vez.

—Oh, mira Ron, quedaste debajo del Muérdago con Percy.

—¡¿Qué?!, —Ron se puso azul—, ¿por qué siempre con mis hermanos?

—Ahora estas debajo del Muérdago con Ginny.

—¡¿Qué?! —Para esas alturas Ron era muy, muy desdichado.

—¿A cuántos hermanos ha besado? —Fred preguntó con insana curiosidad.

—A Bill, Percy y Ginny. —Harry contó con las manos.

—Uh… —Hermione se acaloró—. Bill y Ginny se han besado…

—Más tiempo del que era necesario… —Fred parpadeó y fue el turno de Harry de sentirse desdichado.

—Ahora Bill se besa con Charlie. —George arqueó las cejas, puso voz de narrador de novelas eróticas— _Fue un beso de dos rebeldes, con lengua y dientes y ganas y…_

—¡Cierra la boca! —Ron le aventó su almohada—. ¿Quién diablos es fan del incesto Weasley?

—Oh, —George se colocó muy emocionado en el filo de la cama—, acabo de emboscar a Percy (para darle un descanso a Ron).

—Gracias, supongo. —Ron siseó entre dientes.

—¡Oh!, —George se río con ganas—, Percy ha intentado defenderse pero le he metido la lengua en la garganta.

—En la boca. —Hermione aclaró roja—. Ahí dice que en la boca y no deberías ser tan desfachatado.

—Ahora nos besamos entre nosotros. —Fred le lanzó una mirada picara a George—. Y ya estamos desnudos.

—Y gimiendo. —George le aleteó las pestañas.

—En una fría noche de invierno. —Los dos gimieron con su voz más guarra, Hermione, Ron y Harry intentaron alejarse de ellos por sí era contagioso.

—Ahora quiero uno dónde me besuquee con alguien que no sea mi hermano. —Fred proclamó feliz—. Para darle variedad. —Hermione dio click al descuido sobre una historia que hablaba de Fred.

—Oh, —la joven parpadeó—, estoy narrando en primera persona.

—Que alguien se haga pasar por nosotros para escribir sus perversas ideas me parece terrorífico. —Harry sentenció, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso.

—Eh, —Hermione abrió grandes los ojos al seguir leyendo—, ¿me estas acariciando un muslo Fred?

—Y creo que ya voy a llegar más arriba. —Fred parpadeó.

—¡No me gusta esta historia! —Hermione chilló intentando dar con el cursor para atrás, pero para su sorpresa la computadora voló de sus manos y cayó en las manos de Fred que se había parado de un salto de la cama, malditos gemelos mayores de edad que ya podían usar magia.

—En esta historia también hay un Muérdago, pero si no te besas con la persona que esta parada debajo después de unos meses te mueres. —Fred sentenció sin dejar de leer.

—¡Que radical! —Ron abrió la boca.

—Gracias al Muérdago Harry se ha besado con Ginny y tú con Luna Ron.

—¿Con Luna? —Ron hizo cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Da gracias que no ha sido con uno de tus hermanos. —George le palmeó los hombros.

—Hermione querida, —Fred bailó con la computadora en brazos—, ahora el muérdago se ha parado encima de nosotros es noche cerrada, estamos solos y nos besamos apasionadamente.

—¿Por qué estaríamos solos en medio de la noche? —Hermione chilló, Ron se puso rojo, Fred carraspeó, por alguna razón las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas, pero puso la voz más seductora que consiguió en su gama de voces estúpidas.

— _Otra vez puso su mano derecha dentro de mis bragas…_

—¡No sigas! —Hermione saltó en franco afán de quitarle la computadora, pero George se lanzó sobre ella con manos y pies en la clásica pose de koala inmovilizador—. ¡George!

— _Dos dedos se adentraron en mi vagina…_

—¡Ey! —Ron saltó superado por su carácter de caballero, pero un fácil hechizo lo redujo en el suelo, cortesía de la varita de Fred.

— _Empezó a salir y a entrar más rápido. —_ Fred parpadeó, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas a pesar de que no paraba de leer—. _Empezó a embestir, nuestras caderas chocaban._

—¡Te lo estas inventando! —Hermione se revolvió entre la furia y la vergüenza, pero los brazos torneados de George eran algo que no podía vencer sin magia, Harry parecía tan trastornado que no pareciera que fuera ayudar en nada.

—No lo hago, no tengo una imaginación tan fluida. —Fred le acercó la pantalla a la cara—. Mira, tú pides más, más y yo te lo doy todo, todo.

—¡Guarro! —Ron chilló y Fred lo silenció con un movimiento ágil de varita, luego se sentó junto a Hermione leyendo como el mejor seductor posible todas y cada una de las escenas que tan apasionadamente se habían montado, al final Harry se había echó bola tapándose las orejas notando con culpabilidad que le había dado calor, George no quería soltar a Hermione por razones que no tenían que ver con que moliera a palos a su gemelo, Fred veía con nuevos ojos a aquella criatura tan apasionada, Hermione quería matarlos a todos y Ron se revolvía como gusano en una crisálida. Así fue como, a las cinco de la tarde, los encontró Sirius Black que se preguntaba porque ningún chiquillo había ido por ahí a tratar de espiar la reunión de la Orden.

—¿Están en una sesión de sadomasoquismo o algo así? —Sirius dio un paso atrás al ver a Ron reducido en el suelo y a Hermione bien apresada por George mientras Fred le hacía cariñitos en el pelo ante su franca rabia—. ¿Harry? —Pero parecía que su ahijado tenía un ataque de autismo porque estaba echó rollo con las manos sobre los oídos.

—Estamos leyendo fanfics navideños. —Fred anunció cantarín.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sirius parpadeó y se sentó en la cama retirando a un lado a Hermione y a George que simplemente rodaron en otra dirección.

—¿No piensa ayudarme? —La joven siseó colérica, antes de que George le tapara la boca.

—Es tímida. —Fred se encogió de hombros y le pasó la computadora a Sirius—. Solo tiene que dar click en una opción. —Luego de batallar con el cursor para que se moviera a dónde le ordenara Sirius logró entrar a una página.

—Oh. —El hombre dio un respingo—. Habla sobre mí, de mí cuando vivía en esta casa siendo niño. —Todos prestaron oídos a esa expresión tan franca, Harry retiró las manos de sus oídos y Hermione dejo de patalear—. Nos traían hadas de Gales, —Sirius siguió leyendo, —¡ja!, recuerdo eso, Regulus me despertaba en su túnica de dormir, bajamos corriendo las escaleras, en ese entonces Andromeda nos mandaba regalos… luego no fue así. —Harry se sentó observando fijamente a su padrino—. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts solía irme a casa de tu padre Harry, —le dio una rápida mirada a su ahijado—, no volví a esa casa… —Hubo un cierto aire de melancolía en la frase, George liberó lentamente a Hermione, pero ella no hizo por moverse, la respiración acompasada escuchando a Sirius—. La Navidad con tu padre era genial Harry, me divertía tanto… —Con un gesto lento le devolvió la computadora a Fred quien la recibió sin bromas, Ron fue liberado, pero se quedo ahí sentado, con las piernas a modo árabe, escuchando—. Pero es verdad, siempre… solía recordar a Regulus, en su túnica de dormir, mirando fascinado las hadas… —Los hombros de Sirius se deprimieron, algo que no era habitual en él.

—Debimos haberle pedido a Charlie un par de hadas. —George le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Quién escribió eso? —Sirius negó con la cabeza—. Me conocía… como si fuera yo mismo.

—No lo sabemos, —Harry se palmeó una rodilla—, Luna dice que son nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts.

—No me sorprendería que Dumbledore tirara su tiempo en cosas así. —Sirius se río sin ganas—. Muy propio de él.

—Aquí hay otro. —Fred lo abrió y leyó con suavidad, era otra historia triste, relataba la última Navidad de James, Sirius, Peter y Remus antes de que James y Lily murieran, Sirius se encogió recordando, los ojos negros fijos en la nada y el cabello revoltoso de siempre apenas dibujando en su rostro una lejana melancolía.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabía que esa sería nuestra última feliz navidad. —Sirius se tendió en la cama cerrando los ojos cuando Fred terminó de leer, rebasado por un sentimiento con el que no sabía lidiar el pelirrojo le pasó el computador a Harry, siempre su líder en los momentos difíciles.

—Éste es acerca de una Navidad con los Merodeadores en el castillo. —Aunque Sirius seguía tirado en la cama con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos Harry echó a leer—. Sí que molestaban a mi madre.

—Lily Evans era fácil de molestar. —Sirius le echó una ojeada, apenas el atisbo de un ojo travieso.

—Ahora estás haciendo que tu hámster se haga bolita en lugar de convertirlo en halcón.

—¡Eso sí no! —Sirius se levantó como si hubieran puesto un resorte bajo él y todos se sorprendieron de lo fácil que se recuperaba—. En transformaciones yo era excelente, un animago adolescente ni más ni menos.

—Ok. —Harry dio click a la flecha del retroceso—. Vamos por otra historia.

—¿Qué es eso de amor yaoi? —Sirius observó el nombre de una página con una ceja arqueada.

—Entremos, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión? —Fred y George se abrazaron por los hombros.

—Vamos allá. —Apenas entrar Harry tuvo un feo deja vu recordando esa pantalla negra y la letra blanca que lo habían emparejado con Draco, Sirius leyó:

— _Advertencia, este fanfic es UA y yaoi, si no sabes que significa, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ —Sirius parpadeó—. ¿Me está insultando?

—No estoy seguro. —Fred se rascó la barbilla.

—A mí me suena a reto. —George asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

—¡A por todas! —Los gemelos gritaron, pero apenas empezar la lectura todos estaban destornillados de risa, Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados de rabia y Sirius estaba perplejo.

—¿Estás enamorado de Draco Malfoy Harry?

—¡Odio esta página! —El muchacho dio con el cursor atrás sin lograr que los gemelos dejaran de reírse.

—Oh, miren. —Sirius, señaló una página, empezaba a descubrir lo divertidos y terroríficos que podrían ser los fanfics—, ¿qué es slash?

—Algo de lo que seguro van a arrepentirse. —Hermione murmuró, pero nadie le hizo caso, Sirius tomó la computadora y todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, la historia iniciaba con James y Snape atrapados en algún lugar… debajo de muérdago mágico…

—Ja,ja,ja. —Sirius se río con ganas palmeándose una rodilla—. Me acuerdo, pasó cuando estábamos en quinto año, Dumbledore llenó todo el castillo de Muérdago mágico, si no te besabas estando debajo no te podías mover.

—¿Qué? —A Harry se le desencajo la mandíbula.

—James siempre me dijo que se habían dado un golpe en la boca y luego los dos se habían lavado con lejía, pero aquí dice que lo disfrutaron bastante. —Sirius leyó risueño—. Oh, ahora Remus y yo estamos bajo el muérdago.

—¿Eso también pasó? —Hermione preguntó intentando no parecer muy curiosa.

—Sí, —Sirius se rascó la nuca—, besar a Remus es la cosa más gay que he hecho en mi vida.

—¿Hablan de mí? —Remus apareció en la puerta con una bandeja de panes rellenos, antes de que pudiera decir algo todos se abalanzaron encima de la comida—. Molly está haciendo ponche y creo que Ginny le ayuda con la ensalada, ¿por qué no han salido de aquí en todo el día?

—Lunático, amigo. —Sirius palmeó un trozo de cama para que se sentara—. He encontrado unos curiosos escritos que hablan de nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Remus se sobresaltó, no es como si quisiera que todo el mundo supiera de su condición de hombre lobo.

—Lo siento mi amigo pero estas personas lo saben tooodoo. —Sirius regresó al buscador principal y tecleó "Fanfic Remus navidad", los Weasley estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Hermione los regañaba para que no se atragantaran y solo Harry se arrimó a ellos para seguir leyendo.

—¡Merlín!, —Remus se puso rojo como la grana—, esta publicada una carta que le escribí a Neville en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas?, —Sirius parpadeó—, tus palabras son muy bonitas.

—Pero se suponía que era una carta personal… —Remus sentía que las orejas le ardían.

—Quizás Neville quiso publicarla por lo linda que es. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Oh mira, esta suena prometedora, —Sirius leyó—, _Yaoi, hentai, slash, insultos, golpes, peleas, gritos, incesto, quizás…_

—¿Qué significan esos términos? —Como el profesor que había sido Remus pareció desconcertado—. No entiendo algunos.

—Mira, aquí esta una carta que supuestamente le pediste a Santa Claus.

—Nunca le pedí nada a ese personaje. —Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Dice que pediste la cura para ser hombre lobo, ¿alguna vez te la trajo?

—Es evidente que no. —Remus gruñó, el día siguiente era luna llena así que se sentía un poco afectado de antemano.

—Y pediste chocolate fino muggle que te dure 2 semanas.

—Probablemente me dieron algo así en alguna Navidad. —Remus intentó recordar, pero Sirius no lo dejo perderse en cavilaciones.

—Y pediste series anime completas, Lost inocence, Pink girl, sex school, hard training…

—¿Qué es anime? —Remus frunció el ceño—. ¿Y que son todas esas series?

—Son cosas de los muggles japoneses. —Fred se dejó caer en medio con un enorme bizcocho a medio morder—. Pertenecen a un género que se llama hentai.

—Uh… —Remus parecía caminar entre la confusión y el miedo a preguntar.

—Prácticamente son dibujitos animados que se dan duro contra el muro. —Fred se rascó una oreja—. George y yo lo descubrimos hace poco, pero es más como para pubertos, ¡quizás te gustaría Ron!

—¿Eh? —Ron que tenía los mofletes llenos de comida apenas se giró a verlo sin entender.

—Vamos con otra historia que no agite tanto a nuestro querido Lunatico. —Sirius dio click atrás.

—¡Chicos, a cenar, bajen de una vez! —La voz de la señora Molly retumbo por las paredes.

—¡A cenar!

—¡A cenar!

—¡Bajen!

—¡Bajen! —Los gemelos corearon para luego salir disparados de la habitación.

—Llevamos aquí todo el día. —Ron se estiró cual gato, se rascó el trasero y salió muy tieso del cuarto.

—¡Yo voy por mis regalos! —Hermione corrió a su habitación y Harry se metió bajo la cama para sacar los regalos que tenía escondidos debajo.

—Otra vez muérdago mágico. —Sirius suspiró—. ¿No se les ocurre otra cosa? Y de nuevo te has besado conmigo, Lunático, amigo mío, ¿tanto te gusto? —Remus puso cara de haber chupado un limón mientras Harry salía empolvado y lleno de regalos de debajo de la cama.

—Que yo recuerde solo nos hemos besado una vez y fue en Hogwarts cuando fuimos atrapados por el muérdago. —Harry sinceramente no quería escuchar de su padrino besando a su profesor, por muy peculiares que hubiesen sido las circunstancias así que se apresuró a la salida.

—Pero si te ha gustado, Lupin, amigo. —Sirius le pegó con el hombro de manera coqueta, Harry se quedó en la puerta como preguntándose si debía salvar o no al hombre lobo de la presente situación.

—Tu beso debe estar catalogado entre los tres peores que he recibido. —Remus se puso de pie con pesadez y Harry supo que ya no corría peligro así que se largó recordando que en todo el día no había visto a cierta pelirroja.

—No me menosprecies Lunático, es que no le puse ganas. —Sirius rodó sobre sí mismo, Remus lo dejo por imposible y salió de la habitación dejando a su muy demente amigo leyendo en la oscuridad con la luz de la pantalla dándole en la cara.

Iba a bajar los escalones para unirse a los demás, pero el olor del pavo recién horneado le saturó los sentidos, solía pasarle que un día antes de luna llena los olores fuertes lo mareaban, también las luces brillantes y los sonidos elevados, parecía exactamente que eso era lo que se iba a encontrar si se le ocurría bajar en ese momento.

Para no sufrir aquel tropiezo se encaminó a la biblioteca, seguro de que no habría nadie en ese momento, para su sorpresa encontró la puerta entreabierta y a Ron y Hermione adentro terminando de envolver regalos.

—No puedo creer que haya gente que sepa tanto de nosotros. —Hermione sonaba mortificada.

—Pero algunos solo inventan cosas, cada quien escribe lo que quiere. —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Pásame ese papel. —Hermione le señaló un pliego brillante—. ¿Crees que a Harry le guste su regalo rojo?

—Claro, —Ron rodó los ojos—, combina con sus uñas. —Remus observó que un Muérdago había aparecido encima de los chicos, era la leyenda, el muérdago mágico aparecía sobre personas que se querían de verdad o sentían atracción física, por desgracia Ron y Hermione no lo notaron, terminaron de envolver los regalos y se burlaron de Harry siendo emparejado con Draco, Remus se fue antes de que notaran que los había estado viendo por el vano de la puerta.

Avanzó esta vez al recibidor, Ginny y Harry estaban en el sillón hablando de Quidditch, Harry empezó a contarle la historia de Sirius recibiendo regalos en Navidad con su hermano, Ginny parecía fascinada por él más que por la historia. Remus notó que el muérdago avanzaba tímidamente hasta quedar por encima de ellos, pero los chicos no dejaban de hablar sin verlo, Remus iba a hacérselos notar, pero luego decidió que era trabajo de la juventud darse cuenta de esos detalles.

—Remus, —apenas entrar a la cocina Molly lo recibió con el delantal lleno de harina—, ya vamos a poner la mesa, ¿están listos todos?

—Muérdago. —Arthur que iba entrando anunció con gran pompa para luego besar en los labios a su esposa.

—Es muérdago. —Fred apareció por un lado.

—Y puede ser peligroso. —George observó a la planta con sospecha.

—Te puede hacer besar a Percy.

—¿Qué? —Percy que iba entrando frunció el ceño, Remus pasó de la pelea de tres pelirrojos, dos ya eran demasiado para él, con desgano subió al único lugar que supo le sería soportable en sus condiciones.

Encontró a Sirius escribiendo a toda prisa en el teclado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh Lunático, ¿has vuelto? —Sirius se río entre dientes—. Voy a vengarme de todos ellos.

—¿Vengarte de quién? —Remus se asomó por la pantalla y leyó las primeras líneas.

 _Harry no era, precisamente, la clase de chico que esperara con ansias la Navidad, cuanto más porque los primeros diez años de su vida se le había ido la celebración en hacerse un ovillo en el hueco debajo de las escaleras fingiendo que no existía…_

—¡Oh! —No se le ocurrió que más decir, sobre todo porque Sirius escribiendo no le hacía caso a nadie—. ¿Puedo tumbarme aquí en lo que escribes?

—Claro, —Sirius gruñó sin prestarle atención—, pero puede que me lleve toda la noche. —Luego siguió tecleando con más empeño, Remus sonrió al ver su semblante ligeramente maniático iluminado por la luz de la computadora y lo recordó a los dieciséis años, cuando aún no existía internet y las historias aparecían en pergaminos encantados que las chicas se intercambiaban entre risitas, cuando Sirius usaba un vuelapluma y no teclas en una computadora muggle.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió había un muérdago flotando indolente encima de sus cabezas, Remus lo vio con sorpresa un par de segundos y luego lo espantó con la mano como quien espanta un Boggart.

—Esfúmate, nuestra relación no es así.

—¿Cuál relación? —Sirius que ya llevaba tres páginas lo apartó de un codazo—. ¡No puedes leerlo hasta que éste completo! —Remus rodó adolorido a un lado solo para darse cuenta de que Sirius volvía a teclear sin prestarle atención, ¿qué los compañeros de Harry en Hogwarts hacían buenos fanfics?, nadie escribía relatos tan apasionados y divertidos como los de Canuto… aunque cuando escribía lo perdían por horas, para gran fastidio de los Merodeadores.

—¿Voy a ser tu beta en esta ocasión también? —Remus se tapó con una sábana adormilado, abajo los gemelos chillaban para prender fuegos artificiales en el patio.

—Siempre lo eres, —Sirius ni siquiera giró a verlo—, y ahora deja de molestarme voy en la parte dónde Harry acaba de descubrir que tiene un novio. —Porque Canuto, era —y siempre sería— de los que se reían incluso de sus amigos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se frotó un ojo adormilado cuando sintió que alguien tiraba insistentemente del brazo de su piyama.

—Voy… —Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un enorme perro negro tirando con sus muy letales colmillos de ella—. ¡Ah! —Soltó un quejido asustado, pero reaccionó casi al instante—. ¿Sirius?, ayer no te vi casi para nada. —El perro la soltó y se encaminó a la puerta, Hermione lo siguió por pura inercia. Todos en Grimmauld Place dormían, ya fuera producto de alcohol o desvelada así que la sombría mansión se hallaba en penumbras.

—Me preguntaba… —Sirius se transformó en hombre, por sus ojos rojos Hermione intuía que no había dormido mucho que digamos—. Como le hacen las personas para subir su fanfic a una página de fanfic.

—Pues, supongo que eligen primero una página y luego se suscriben a ella. —Hermione tuvo que parpadear para despertar del todo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, y de esas páginas ¿Cuál sería la mejor?

—Fanfiction net, me supongo. —Hermione lo observó sin comprender—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Black Canuto te parece un buen nombre?

—Bueno, —Hermione lo observó preguntándose si debía preocuparse o no por su estado mental—, sí, suena bien, pero Sirius, ¿seguro que no tomaste demasiado?

—¡Naaa! —Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron, Hermione creyó caer en dimensión desconocida cuando la sujetó de la cintura, le plantó un beso en la frente y se alejó muy pagado de sí mismo—. ¡Gracias!, siempre eres la mejor bruja de tu edad, ¡feliz navidad!

—Feliz Navidad… —Hermione le contestó por inercia viendo su espalda alejarse. Algo le decía que un Sirius anormalmente contento a las 7 de la mañana de un día de Navidad era, por todos lados, problemático. Por si las dudas buscaría a Black Canuto en fanfiction, los hombres —a cualquier edad—, no es que fueran muy difíciles de entender.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Bueno y aquí termina el oneshot ganador, espero que se diviertan con él que yo me divertí escribiendo. Un beso, felices y mágicas fiestas.

 _23 de Diciembre del 2015 Miércoles._


End file.
